Through Broken Eyes
by Seikatsu-Shi
Summary: After the disappearance of both Elric's, Winry is haunted with the memory. When they suddenly appear after three years, Edward turns her world upside down with his declaration of love to Rose. Looking for comfort, she ends up running into the wrong hands.
1. Over Spilled Milk

**Chapter One Edit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. This is based off the ORIGINAL FMA.**

* * *

Chapter One - Over Spilled Milk

They were gone. It had been three years since she had seen either brother. She had no way of contacting them. No way of contacting him...The lonely feeling of them gone crept through Winry Rockbell's soul like an icy claw; she felt utterly alone in a room full of people.

Every night was an endless, hopeless battle that would have Winry waking up soaked in a sweaty panic. She'd gasp as if she had spent her whole night holding her breath under water. Nightmares, one nightmare in particular that was all too real, would rape her of her mind and soul and leave her vulnerable every single night. It all started a week after her dear companions were sucked up into that other world; dreams of them disappearing from her life forever would leave her screaming till dawn. Ever since then no one in the Rockbell home had gotten a good night's sleep, but all the residents had grown used to her wails.

This night was no different. After another hysteric fit, Winry flung the heavy covers off her sweaty legs and let the cool air caress her skin. She shook her head and ran a hand through her damp bangs. Exhaling, Winry wiped her hollow eyes with the back of her wrist. She was so exhausted, but sleep would plague her with painful memories rather than soothe the bags under her eyes. She quickly slipped on some black sweats over her pink lacy underwear. She didn't bother putting on a bra, nor did she care that her tank rode up to show a small portion of her stomach. Every person in the house was a girl, even Den, though if Den were a boy Winry still wouldn't feel all that obliged to cover up.

She found herself walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, she reached for the jug of milk and unscrewed the top. Before she took a sip, she paused. A small smile spread across her face. Unlike Edward, Winry loved milk. Maybe that would explain why she was so much taller than him, but he would freak out every time she would suggest that. Then she wondered if maybe he was taller now, but the thought was too painful, so she shut it out and chugged aggressively at the bottle.

"Oh, that's disgusting."

Jumping in a fright, milk spurted from Winry's lips and the jug slipped from her hand, landing on the floor with a loud bang. She never thought her roommate would follow her down. Quickly, she snatched up the milk before it could spill out any more. She then turned to look Sheska in the eye, guilt riddled on her face. The bookworm had went to bed in some faded red striped shorts and a green tank that must be years old.

"Well," Winry began awkwardly, "no use crying over spilt milk." She laughed nervously and screwed the cap back on.

"No, not when you put your nasty, germy mouth all over it." Sheska _tsk_ed and pushed herself off the wall to grab some paper towels. Both girls knelt on the floor and began swiping up the mess before it started to smell.

"Was I loud?" Winry asked quietly after awhile. She opened the trashcan and threw away the soaked towels. As she was waiting for her friend's answer she leaned against the counter and clasped her hands together as if she didn't know what to do with them. She heard a quiet sigh escape the other girl and wondered if that was all she was going to get as an answer.

"I didn't hear you all that much." Sheska gave a small smile and a shrug. That was why she was Winry's roommate; the girl could sleep through anything.

"I also gave you some new earplugs for Christmas last year." Winry laughed halfheartedly, remembering how envious everyone else was.

"And I've been using them ever since," she giggled.

After the floor was looking better than it had in years, Sheska went back upstairs, but Winry remained below. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, and this wouldn't be the first night she'd opted to stay up. The dream that forced her awake this night was the same damn thing she'd seen every night, only it was losing essential bits and pieces. This time she hadn't gotten to give Edward his automail, too busy trying to make him stay. The memory itself was becoming vague; seeing her best friend and the man she loved sail away was the only thing that stood clear in her mind, but the rest of the day was a blurry, jumbled mess of heartbreak.

She'd give anything just to see Alphonse, but she knew her heart would never begin to heal until she held Edward in her arms again. She had known the day he'd dressed up in that crazy outfit and actually gotten himself killed that she loved him, but by then it was far too late. He'd spiraled so far out of her reach, and now he wasn't coming back. Instead of telling him by the rubble where she'd fitted him with new limbs, she'd held her tongue. It wouldn't have changed the outcome, but now, under the hanging moon-a moon in which Edward couldn't even see-she wished she had said something. Maybe he would've tried harder to come back. Maybe he wouldn't have left in the first place, but just let the other world suffer its own battle. Did he have nightmares like she did? Did he suffer every day with regret? Did he think about her in his spare time?

Winry shook her head and turned away from the moon. Even if Edward had loved her back, it wasn't like him to abandon someone in need, especially when that someone was an entire world. In any case, she was sure he didn't love her in that way at all. Maybe a sister; she was his best friend.

If he were to ever return, Winry would tell him. She had to tell him. She'd tell him she loved him, that she still loved him. She'd tell him she had loved him since the day he went away. It wasn't likely he'd return, and Winry knew that, but she had waited all these years just for him. She'd keep waiting forever; she swore to never love another.

The small blonde looked up at the pale moon once more, its pale colors leaking off into dark gathering of clouds. She sighed, a weight lifting from her shoulders. She was going to tell him someday.

"Someday..." she breathed determinedly, turning to walk back up the stairs.

* * *

**More edits are sure to come. I wont be changing the story in any way, just touching it up a bit.**


	2. Feel

**Chapter Two Edit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. This is based off the ORIGINAL FMA.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Feel

"I'm heading out!" Winry hollered later on that warm summer morning. In her now green gloved hands was a cardboard box full of tools and gadgets she _wasn't_ going to use later on for the service call she _wasn't _called out for. Winry just needed to clear her head from the whole Edward and Alphonse situation, and figured faking an appointment was the perfect opportunity.

"Where are you going?" A quiet voice asked from behind, making Winry flinch. She whirled around to find Rose, the once mute Holy Mother of Reole. She wore a tan patched dress that indicated it was laundry day. In her dark arms was her six and a half year old son, Noah. Her once bright pink bangs were fading slightly, meaning she hadn't dyed them back in awhile. Her mulberry eyes were shiny and her gentle smile was always warm.

"Morning, Rose." Winry greeted as she placed a few more tools into her box from the table in the dining room. Rose watched her wordlessly, rocking her sleeping child. She wasn't mute anymore, but she still didn't speak a whole lot.

"I'm making a service call into town. I'll be gone for about an hour or so." She informed her as she pulled her golden hair into a messy bun.

"Oh, be careful."

"Tell Granny I'll be a little while?" Winry didn't look back as she kicked the door close behind her. She crossed the deck and raced down the stairs to where her bright green bicycle was leaning on the porch just where she had left it the last service call. She placed her box of tools in the basket and hopped on, flipping up the kickstand with the tip of her sandal.

Wind tossed her blonde bangs about, blowing them in the opposite direction in which they naturally fell. Winry didn't mind, in fact she quite enjoyed the feel of moving air caressing her hot and flustered skin. With a heavy exhale, she pedaled on at a steady pace down the dirt road that led into town. New buildings had popped up recently, but nothing major had changed since the departure of the Elrics.

Winry wasn't exactly going to stay in town. She needed to get away, and since Sheska retired from the military only a year ago, she now spent her time at the local library. She had already memorized all the books there, so getting a job would be no problem now that she wouldn't be tempted to slack off. Rose also helped out around town by doing odd jobs like cooking at small restaurants and babysitting. She was a big help and a joy to all who knew her, which was practically everyone in Resembool. If Winry wanted to fake a service call, she couldn't be seen.

When the last of the buildings disappeared behind her, Winry knew she had finally left the urban part of Resembool. Now all that stood in her way was the rolling hillsides, luscious meadows, and crowded forests. Houses still managed to catch the corner of her eye, but they were few and far between. They all looked similar to Trisha's home before it was destroyed in the fire. Looking back, the memory wasn't as haunting as it had been when she was a child.

Winry sighed. She couldn't push the Elrics from her mind no matter how hard she tried. This was what she came out here for, to be rid of any thoughts concerning them. It wasn't as if she wanted to forget that they ever lived, for they were the biggest part of Winry's life, but now she couldn't get over them and it was _ruining_ her.

It was nearly twenty minutes out of town before Winry felt the need to rest. She took her feet off the pedals and stuck them out so the bike would slow. She parked next to a little hill, kicked the rusted stand into the earth, and knelt slowly to the eroded ground. She ripped off her gloves and tossed them near the basket, uncaring if they made it in. The grass was soft against her callused hands. She gripped the blades between her fingers and tugged lazily, and the green clippings fluttered back down to earth. In that moment, she felt as if she could relate. Her heart had been ripped out and tossed away, only she was still falling. If she ever did land, would she even get back up?

Suddenly, in the midst of thought, Winry felt eyes upon her. Warily, she glanced around and her eyes immediately landed on the forest. Forests were not uncommon in Resembool, but this one felt different. She straightened up with one foot on the sloping hill, facing the thicket. It pulled Winry in, invited her with its enticing demeanor. It looked eerie and sinister a few feet into it, but it was daytime... Nothing bad ever happened during the day, right?

Well, there was only one way to find out. With a determined nod, the mechanic set off up the rest of the hill. Her intuition tugged on her mind, throwing up scenes from scary stories she'd read as a child. She halted just out of reach from the woods, and tried to peer inside, but couldn't seen anything within a couple of yards. Preparing herself for what she was getting herself into, Winry realized sensible people would've hopped back on their bikes and pedaled on. However, given her choice of friends, crushes, and previous actions, Winry didn't have a sensible past. She knew something was watching her, and she wanted to know who. Or what.

Winry trudged on through the woods, passing one tall tree after another. Pines, Oaks, and every other kind of deciduous tree surrounded the young woman now. Small twigs constantly blocked her path and smacked her in the face when she pushed them out of her way. She didn't know where she was going really, or if this would even lead to anything at all, but the eyes she felt on her never disappeared.

Winry looked back and saw that with each step she took her bike seemed to dwindle in size through the small clearing. That didn't keep her from moving forward, even though every plant she came in contact with pushed her back a step. She shoved branches out of her way and stepped over and onto stones that stuck up out of the leaf-covered ground. A thick bush tugged and tore at her clothes and scratched at her bare legs and arms. It caught loose strands of her hair and poked and prodded her body continuously until Winry nearly fell into another clearing.

Dusting herself off, the adventurous Rockbell stood warily and surveyed her surroundings. She glared weakly at the building that stood just a few steps ahead. A foul sensation began to build up inside her, an ice ball of growing unease. Her curiosity was all but peeked, though. She took a hesitant step forward, and with that one step something inside her screamed for her to go back. To retreat; to run away from the dangerous unknown that could be her undoing. Winry had never been one to run away from anything, even in her dreams. That was what made this huge mansion just before her so interesting.

Winry was so intrigued, she hadn't noticed until now that she was standing in one of the quietest forests in all of Resembool. It was deathly calm; the birds were silent, the wind was dead, and the epitome of dread surfaced in Winry. Her heartbeat thrust into overdrive. Her ears and cheeks burned, yet the sickening cold in her stomach was growing. Her intuition demanded she turn tail and flee. However, this building was so different that she couldn't help but want to explore.

Vines grew up the sides of the lavender building. Its huge columns were cracked and crumbling. It was dilapidated and unkempt, telling Winry it was completely abandoned. So, why did she have this disturbing feeling that it wasn't?

A loud crack exploded from behind Winry. Heart lurching into her throat, she spun around to examine the area. The ice ball that had been growing inside her exploded, chills raced up her spine, and her breath went out like a flame. Another noise, almost a bustling in the bushes, reached her ears. It was close by, whereas the other one was farther away. Whatever it could be, it must be fast...and strong. Hot breath, right behind her now, hurled Winry out of her frozen state and sent her flying in retreat. She surged over bushes and dashed past out stretched trees, not caring if they took her whole wardrobe with their grabby branches. In a panic, Winry wondered desperately where her bike was.

_Crrrrrraaack, ssshboom! _

It sounded like another tree falling, and this time she could feel the vibration under her feet. This was no coincident. Two trees in the same forest wouldn't just _fall__. _She ran faster and faster, springing over rocks and kicking up leaves into a cloud of dust.

Once Winry saw the small clearing, she bolted through it. She had never felt so scared, and the adrenalin that filled every one of her veins pushed her onward. She nearly tumbled town the hill once she broke from the forest. She gasped for air, grabbed her bike, jumped on, and zipped down the road.

The terrible feeling that someone was watching her kept Winry from looking back over her shoulder. Her mind was jumbled all together and her heart was still racing. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her clothes clung to her body. Finally looking at her watch when she felt the eyes on her disappear, she noticed she had been gone for nearly an hour and ten minutes. It would take her another twenty before she reached home.

_I'm late anyway, might as well not try and kill myself by flying down the road..._

Winry forced herself to breathe more slowly. Minutes passed as her breathing became regular. Her heart was seeming to slow, but her mind was still whirling at a hundred miles an hour. What on earth was in that forest, and what made it so violent? Was there really someone out there? Could the trees have just been rotting?

Winry was almost home when she realized her box was still full of parts. She didn't care though, her mind was so—

Winry stopped. Her breath, held together in her lungs by sheer surprise, came crashing out. After all these years; after all her nightmares; after the hell she'd endured for so long...none of it matter anymore. Outside on the lawn, her lawn, was Alphonse and Edward Elric.

"That can't be..." Winry mumbled, but she saw for herself that her tired, ragged looking companions crossed the yard at a slow pace. They slouched heavily and their feet dragged in the dirt. They didn't notice her at first, only until she slid off her bike and let it crash beside her. Alphonse looked up first, and the relief that flashed across his face gripped Winry's heart. She felt her feet moving, as if all her energy were restored. She wasn't aware she yelled his name, only knew that she flung herself at him and clung to him as if she were afraid he was just a dream.

"Winry!" Al gasped as he, too, clutched her in an enormous embrace.

"Is it really you?" Winry sobbed in the bone-crushing hug that wasn't tight enough.

"It's really us," said another voice, a voice that had haunted Winry every night. Winry let go of Alphonse to now look _up_ at the Elric she had missed so dearly. She threw herself onto him just as she had Alphonse. Tears streamed down her face. Rough hands steadied her, one holding onto her waist and the other soothing her blonde, tousled hair.

Winry flushed at the intimate contact but pushed those thoughts away. Edward was finally here! Her flustered, snippy, argumentative, now very attractive friend was truly here. She couldn't contain her happiness. "I've missed you so much. I could kill you!"

"We've missed you to." Edward chuckled, bear hugging her to him.

Winry was just about to reveal how she felt about Edward, now that he really was here, but the door burst open to an estatic Rose, Sheska, and Granny. Den barked loudly and joyfully from behind. Three small kids looked out in curiosity; the two small boys and single girl belonged to Rose.

Winry quickly stepped away from Edward just as Rose latched onto his vest.

"Edward!" The once mute woman cried as her own tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Rose!" He laughed, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around before setting her back down. A sharp pang of jealousy sprang into Winry's heart. She didn't see Edward doing the same to Sheska, nor had she received the same love.

"Oh, Edward, how we've missed you! You too, Alphonse!" Rose exclaimed as she pulled the younger brother to her. Everyone got to hug the Elrics, and even Den got some much needed love and attention.

"Rose, there's something I want to tell you." Edward announced, standing right beside Winry. The young mechanic was smiling, but her nerves kept her from actually feeling happy. What was Edward about to say that he couldn't say later?

Before Winry could guess, she saw the older Elric get down on one knee. As she realized what was happening, her body turned to rigid stone. Her whole world, in one simple action, crumbled. Her heart immediately clenched as she watched the man she loved propose to someone else.

She was the one who loved Edward, not Rose! What was he doing? No! This couldn't be happening...but it was.

"In that strange world," he began softly, "I met someone named Noah, Rose. I almost fell in love with her, but I couldn't. She was almost perfect, but she wasn't, because she wasn't _you_. Will you marry me, Rose? Will you give half of your life in exchange for half of mine?"

_No. No! You can't, Rose! You know how much I love Edward! No—_

"Yes."

Winry felt the weight of the world crush her right then and there. Greif of unimaginable proportions swarmed her. She felt Sheska watching her, but instead of bursting into tears she held her ground. The two love birds kissed tenderly before everyone, sending waves of nausea through her entire body. What could she do? What _would_ she do for the rest of her life? Just grin and bear it while she cried herself to sleep for a whole different reason?

Yes.

* * *

**I totally hated Edward at this point, even though I was the one making him do this.**


	3. Midnight Ride

**Okay, let's get one thing straight: I am NOT, I repeat NOT, going to make Envy into some sane guy with a heart. Never! We all fell in love with him BECAUSE of his insanity and "charming" good looks ;)**

**NOTE: **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**I AM CHANGING THE NAME TO "THROUGH BROKEN EYES" THIS FRIDAY 02/25/11!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Midnight Ride

At dinner Winry was quiet. She listened intently as Edward, now holding Rose's hand underneath the table, told of his adventures in the alternate world. She didn't speak much, and when she did she asked only simple questions. She had asked how long Edward's automail had lasted, only to get a hesitant apology and a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, it only lasted about half a year. I didn't exactly keep good care of it." He had said, but Winry's hand only tightened in her lap and she bit her tongue instead of exploding. She bit so hard, she could taste copper in her mouth. She had made that automail _just _for Edward, designed it by scratch to accommodate him in every possible way.

Edward continued to go about how Noah, who Winry still didn't have a complete, vivid image of, replaced his damaged limb with a prosthetic one. After another year Ed's leg had to go as well. When Winry asked if he'd maybe like another pair, the ex-alchemist stated no and that he didn't want to bother her. He said he was so used to the alternate's world fake arms and legs anyway. He didn't seem to realize this was all a major slap in the face to his now _permanent _ex-mechanic.

Maybe it was Winry who should have been sucked into that America world Edward talked so dearly about. It seemed more interesting anyway, and far more into machinery than alchemy. That world seemed appropriate for someone who grew up around automail. Winry was even told they had machines that flew, and she even saw one herself three years ago. She was definitely missing out and she knew it.

With these thoughts buzzing around in the young Rockbell's head, she remained silent for the rest of dinner. Housing arrangements were settled over Edward's favorite stew, and to Winry's much displeasure, he was to sleep with Rose in her room. Alphonse would sleep in Sheska's room, while Winry had to bunk with her.

After supper, the quiet automail engineer volunteered to help with the dishes. Her bookworm companion offered to help as well. They did their work in peace as laughter throughout the home reached their ears. Sheska sighed in contentment after putting up the clean plates from the old dishwasher to the cabinets.

"I'm glad the Elric's are back." she said cheerily, seeing Winry merely nod out of the corner of her eye. Her eyebrow raised.

"You out of everyone, I thought, would have been the most ecstatic."

"I'm happy, okay?" Winry said irritably, though she tried to hold back the anger that was building up inside her as much as possible. Sheska, not wanting to press the issue anymore, decided to switch it. She racked her brain for anything, then realized she was in town earlier to receive her check from the local library. She looked for Winry for a good fifteen minutes, figuring they could have had a small lunch. Giving up, she had came home.

"I didn't see you in town today," she stated lightly as she leaned on the counter and crossed her arms loosely.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Winry had changed her tone. She quickly thought up a little white lie.

"Oh, no, I was on the edge of town. Guess that's why it took a little longer." Winry could be very convincing at times. Only her grandmother seemed immune to her tales, though, and that's why she hoped Granny Pinako wasn't wandering the halls. Everyone could hear each other in this damn house.

Sheska left the subject at that and grabbed a broom. The crumbs strewn across the floor were driving her insane.

...

Winry shifted in her bed unevenly. She had started crying about an hour ago, something a single blowout could have taken care of in less than ten minutes. Though, she found she had to drag out her pain so she wouldn't make any noise. Sheska was snoring quietly beside her, and Winry couldn't move or scream, for she was afraid of waking up the sleeping woman. The last thing she needed was to have someone see her cry, even when her mind told her again and again everyone knew she had been crying for three straight years.

_All this time...and her choose _her_._

Every night she spent crying, he spent thinking of Rose. All those wasted tears... Winry took that back. Edward deserved some of those tears, he was still her best friend after all. Al especially deserved those tears. He was such a sweetheart, but she just couldn't see a future with him. She always desired the the hotheads, the spazzes, the ones that flew off their hinges. She didn't know why, but she just guessed because she had always saw herself with a strong man. Someone who could potentially deal with her blowouts. She figured Edward would be there for her.

Another silent sob rocked Winry's form and that was when she had had enough. She sat up, coming to a hard conclusion: She had to get away. Seeing Edward with Rose was worse than not seeing him at all, however selfish that was. She'd miss everyone greatly, but Winry knew she had to move on with her life. The only reason she couldn't before was because she never knew if Ed and Al were okay or not. Now that she knew they were indeed safe, Winry felt she could slip away as if she never entered the Elric's lives at all.

Trying not to disturb Sheska, the blonde slowly rose from the bed after gently pushing off the covers. She moved like a ghost towards the door, but still a soft mumble was heard from the bed behind.

"Winry?" Sheska yawned, lifting her head from her pillow. Her eyes were squinted, for her glasses were folded on the nightstand.

"I was going to get a drink." Winry lied coolly without turning toward her friend. She couldn't look at Sheska, knowing it would be too hard to run away after she had.

Sheska smiled, "Use a glass this time." The young woman smiled bitterly, knowing she'd miss her bookworm companion too much.

Closing the door behind her, tiptoeing down the stairs, and crossing the hallway, Winry reached the entrance of her home. She paused just before her hand touched the doorknob. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but staying here would feel _more _wrong. Clasping the handle, the irrational teen opened the door to let ice cold wind blow in from the night. It chilled her to the bone and forced her to throw on a heavyweight coat from the near standing rack. She'd need it, considering she didn't dress for the outside temperature. Who put on shoes and pants to go get some milk?

However, the cold wind wouldn't stop the determined young woman, and she was out the door with another deep breath to assure her. Winry found her bike tossed carelessly to the ground, and the now tipped over box's cantonments scattered across the dirt beside it. She ignored it and picked up her bike, using her bare feet to petal away from the property she knew all her life as home. Now, she had to find a new home; a home where she wouldn't be tormented with the presence of Edward with Rose.

Winry knew where she was going, but she didn't really know why she was going there. It sure hadn't welcomed her in like a normal home would have, but Winry would live. She'd make it work, even if it killed her, Winry would get on with her life. She didn't want to kick her family and friends _out _of her life, she just needed a break from everything. It wasn't like she was moving to the other side of the world, just to the edge of town. It was so insignificant, Winry wished she had left a note, though she wasn't going to go all the way back just to do so. It was too far now and too cold.

The wind blowing against her tear marked cheeks was not pleasant in the least. She wiped her face with her coat sleeve, becoming self conscious once she entered the small, open town. Only small cafes and diners were open for the very few people who wondered the dirt roads, but she kept her head down the entire time. She peeked through her hair to see someone lock up the little grocery store on the corner.

A smile formed in the engineer's features as more memories, bringing with them fresh tears to her baby blue eyes, flooded her mind. She used to help the Elric's bring fresh food home in brown paper bags for modest get-togethers at the Rockbell's. Granny Pinako was so well known for her automail, the clerk trusted Winry with bringing alcohol back. That was so many years ago, way before the two brothers started learning alchemy.

_Stupid alchemy..._

Winry wouldn't even be in this predicament if Edward and Alphonse hadn't learned alchemy. Alphonse would have never lost his body nor his memories once his body was given back. They wouldn't have landed in that alternate world. Edward would have never met Rose... But, Winry couldn't change what had happened no matter how much she wanted to.

The runaway mechanic now strained her eyes as her vision lessened, the dim lights of the one street town were growing smaller and smaller. It then dawned on Winry that she really didn't know where she was going. She left no mark nor any signal by the side of the rode to indicate that was where she found the mansion. However, when she saw the beginning of trees on the right side of downward sloping hill, a familiar, _terrible_ feeling began to bubble up inside her. An unnerving pressure swarmed Winry's entire body and it felt like someone was gripping and squeezing her heart. The ice ball from earlier was molding around inside her stomach once again.

_Stop._

Breaks were heard squealing and the blonde came to an abrupt halt. It was incredibly quiet, and the pale illuminations of the moon had dark figures dancing behind the trees. They seemed to be playing with her mind, as if they were trying to pull her in like a predator would a small child. She couldn't help but be drawn into the woods, setting her bike down on the side of the hill. Then she stopped.

"_My,_ back so soon?" came a malice, almost inaudible voice from within the forest. It hit Winry like a baseball bat to the stomach.

Her body had went cold and still, her breath being caught in her lungs. She was completely and utterly paralyzed. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried, and her heart pounded in her chest painfully. Her mind demanded her to move, but she didn't. Out of the shadows came a tall and lean form with hair that fanned out around its shoulders and reached its hips. The body looked male, but the voice wavered between both genders. A loud, obnoxious sigh was heard from the black attired figure before he smirked ear to ear.

"Guess I didn't use drastic enough measures."

* * *

**Well now, I wonder who that could be? Please tell me if I screwed anything up. As long as theyre is no flaming! Ill kick your ass! ;D That is all...REVIEW!**


	4. Responsible

**Okay, chapter 3 up ;) thanks for ur reviews, whoever was kind enough to give some. JK thanks to anyone who even reads mi crap! :D**

**Anyway, I do not own Fullmetal. Id be shitt if i did XD**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Responsible

"Who are you?" The blonde's voice was dry and it came out in a cracking whine rather than authoritatively. Her baby blue pearls strained to the point of hurting as she scoured through the night's black veil. Only the mere, silver outline of the lanky figure was visible from within the woods. Soon, that too would become concealed from the frightened girl shifting uneasily on the sloping, grassy hill. The swift disappearance of the dark figure sent Winry's heart frantically racing.

"Oh, where _are _my manors?" The strange voice echoed, hinted with laughter and mockery. It came from all around with no general direction. It was not long before the pale moon was cascading its bleached light onto the paler body that emerged from the thicket with ease. His fanned out hair grazed over his broad shoulders and breached just as it passed his narrow hips. It almost resembled the leaves that he had brushed through, but that couldn't be right. Winry knew his long strands of hair could only be black, and that her eyes were just screwing with her. This was all a dream, and she'd wake up screaming like she had every other night.

This felt all too real, however. Winry could _feel _the chilled air that ran across her bare flesh, sending goosebumps throughout her entire body. The disturbing sensation of the wicked smirk and the cold eyes that gleamed when they traveled all over her body was down right sickening. She found herself pulling her coat closer to her body.

The slender man stood tall and proudly in his spot just before the brush. He wasn't very muscular, but the muscles he had were well defined. He was so _extraterrestrial_, almost alien looking yet he seemed completely human. He sucked her in with his demonic, amethyst orbs and held her battered soul in a vise grip.

"I'm _Envy_." He hissed with hand lightly pressed against his small built chest, gesturing to himself.

A building slammed into Winry just then, knocking the breath right out of her and leaving her cold. Her heart was sliced apart; her entire soul shattering in the palm of his hand. _He _was _Envy_? He killed Edward...he sent Edward into the gate...to the other world? He kept her away from the only one she swore to love forever? _He _was responsible for the tears, the pain, and the guilt? _He _was responsible for tearing her world apart, fixing it briefly than destroying it with even more brutality?

The automail engineer swallowed hard and her eyes began to water uncontrollably. She was finally face-to-face with the one person liable of taking away _her _Edward. A burning wave of anger washed over her shivering skin and heat rose from within her. It filled her to the core and boiled her blood with rage.

"What did you say...your name was?" she whispered through clamped teeth, but her words were lost in the soft breeze that blew the bangs of the blonde headed girl over her clouded eyes. The immortal deviant's grin dropped when he lost sight of Winry's turned down face. He frowned and put one hand on his hip while the other hung in mid-air casually.

"What's the matt-" A rock flung forwards with all the force Winry could muster and slammed into the blemish-free face of the envious sin, cutting off any words that were about to slip out the sly mouth of the shrewd homunculus. It caught him off guard yet only managed to take him back one staggering step. When Envy regained his posture, Winry was already running at him with animosity melting away her composer. She raised a tight fist, preparing to strike him down.

Winry had never thought of _sheer violence_ and _her _ever being in the same sentence before, only when she was lecturing Edward or Alphonse. She had never actually used this aggression to assault someone with the intent of really hurting them. As she brought down her fist, that small hesitation in the impact cost her dearly, not that the actual impact would have gotten her very far afterward anyway. Envy's hand shot up and clutched her wrist in bone-shattering grasp.

"Ahh!" Winry cried out, instantly becoming limp in his sturdy grasp. Her face was brought inches from his, and now his menacing eyes glowered past her watery orbs. It was as if he were staring into her soul. A whimper escaped the terrified woman as Envy neared closer. A smirk plastered itself across his face and stretched ear to ear. As if she were a frozen sculpture, Winry didn't fight against him. She had had no idea he was this incredibly powerful. He tossed her to the ground as if she were a mere doll, and she might as well of been. That was what Envy had in mind for her from now on. She would no longer be Winry Rockbell; she would take on the roll as his new puppet, his hostage.

The pale sin licked his lips as words of bondage and torture and all other things similar ran throughout his mind. The defeated woman pushed herself up and looked up at him in terror mixed with shock. This hadn't been fight she had lost, this hadn't even been a quarrel. This was a game of cat and mouse.

"How rude!" He sneered and turned his back to her with his nose turned upwards. "I introduce myself and this is how I'm treated?" He paused after that, looking back at her through a sideways stare.

"You humans are all the same." He growled before grabbing the blonde strands of hair on the top part of her head, earning a yelp from his newest victim. The life seemed to return to Winry then and she began her futile struggling. She kicked and screamed and flailed her arms about helplessly, yet no one was coming to her rescue.

"What do you want!" She was now on the verge of tears from the pain of being dragged through the woods combined with the fear of this alien creature holding her captive. All she received was wry smirk. For that, she thrashed around even more violently.

"Let go of me! I want to go home, let me go home! Please! Go away!" Words spilled out of Winry's mouth desperately as she struggled in the grasp of the deranged immortal.

"Unless you want me to paralyze you from the waste down, I suggest you quit your pathetic blubbering." Envy threatened as he heaved Winry off her feet and onto his right shoulder. Tears now blurred the already cloudy vision of the distraught woman. Sobs rocked her form, though now instead of flinging her limbs in all directions wildly, she tried to keep from any movement at all. This made the trip go by much more quickly, but it was still just as painful. A large tree lay broken, snapped in half on the forest floor. It was newly uprooted, and it sent chills through her body and regret washed over her like a tsunami.

_What's he going to do to me?_ Was the first thing that ran through Winry's mind. Then, _How am I going to get back home? When will I ever see Granny and Sheska and Rose? What about Ed and Al! I shouldn't have left! I'm so _stupid!

She regretted leaving her home more than ever, and now she was going to pay for her selfishness.

The mansion Winry came across earlier stood tall around its neighboring trees. With one swift kick, Envy entered through the main door. He closed it with the same foot and shoved Winry off his shoulder. She landed hard on the red carpeted ground and cried out as she made contact with the wooden flooring underneath, but knew that the feeble pain that spread and numbed throughout her shoulder was not even the tip of the iceberg. She had a vague idea of what was to come, and she prayed she was wrong.

"Get up. I have some place else in mind for you to sleep tonight." His voice was not kind and Winry feared it just as much as she feared its owner.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! IVE FINALLY UPLOADED THE NEXT CHAPTER! What will happen to Winry, and what's Envy gunna do their first night together? I think I know! Kinda have to...anyway! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Bound

**Sorry for such the long wait! I have a life to live you know! Well, not really but I have other stories to work on!**

**P.S~ If any of you are EdWin fans, check out the rest of mi stories. I got some good ones ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bound

The stench of dried blood was an overpowering toxin. It was the first thing Winry sensed when she came back into consciousness. Instantly, she coughed up a dark red fluid and gagged on its contents. It seemed black in the light, and it was then she became aware of what was really in her sore mouth. Thick, scarlet liquid caked itself against the inside walls. It was revolting and a shudder of disgust ran down her spine. She groaned, blinking away tiredness and dried tears. The room was dark, but she could make out everything in it_—_which wasn't much. Again, she spit up more blood and her frail body withered. The flavor was the single most terrible thing she'd ever tasted. It took her back to her childhood for only a brief moment.

_"Winry, what are you doing?" Granny Pinako asked when she walked in on her granddaughter in the kitchen, loosely holding some change in her palm ready to go to the store for some candy. Her cheeks moved something in her mouth back and forth swiftly, and a swishing noise was heard coming from the inside. She made a spitting noise and caught a saliva covered coin, a disgusted look shadowing her sweet and childish features._

_"Eww, copper doesn't taste good!" She whined, wiping her hand on her pants and placing the change in her pocket. Intrigued, her grandmother raised an eye-ridge before she blew a puff of smoke out her slightly agape mouth._

_"Dare I ask?" The old woman questioned.  
_

_"Nelly said that copper tastes like blood." The child explained simply before hopping off the counter top and strolling out of the room. Pinako watched her leave, shaking her head before taking another puff from the pipe she held in her bony fingers.  
_

Winry couldn't stop the tired smile from forming on her scraped and battered face. She'd prefer a copper coin to the taste of actual blood any day. She'd give anything to just be back in the old home that she grew up in, where that memory had been born_. _To be with the people who lived in that old home. To lay in her bed and sleep the day away without a care._  
_

The cold witness that was the concrete floor in which she laid on now, was stained with tears, sweat, blood, and other secretions the mutilated woman would rather not recall.

_"You're so adorable when you're in pain. Scream for me, would you?"_

Winry's fright-filled eyes snapped open. She craned her aching neck in all directions, but it was only the cruel voice inside her head.

_"Your skin is so soft..."_

A cry escaped her chapped, swollen lips. The memories flooded in, picture after picture, scene after scene. The _abuse_...the _violation_. The sick, twisted smirk widening ear to ear right below the insane, violet eyes that greedily fed on her pain, suffering and fear.

Winry wanted nothing more than to close her tired eyes and wake up in her bed with the windows tossed open and the curtains flapping in the gentle breeze. She wanted to walk downstairs and see Granny hovering over a half-finished automail leg, a pipe hanging out her mouth as she worked. She wanted to come into the living room and see Sheska reading some old book she'd only read a hundred times and could probably recite without her photogenic memory. She wanted to return to the kitchen and have a cup of hot tea with Rose like they used to while talking about simple things, and afterward she'd play with the children outside and give them all a chance to ride on her back. She wanted to round the corner of the farmhouse and see sweet Alphonse training under the warm sun's rays, and she'd run up to him and give him the greatest bear hug she could ever manage. She wanted to see Edward looking at her with a confused expression and she'd ruffle his feathers with a comment of some sort before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him tenderly on the lips. Then he'd hold her in his arms protectively and never let her go.

_But Edward's with Rose..._

Edward didn't want her like she wanted him. It was just as Envy had said the other night_..._

_"They'll come for me! You'll regret this! Edward__—_ "

_"Is with that Holy Mother puppet Dante nearly sacrificed for her own needs. Do you really think the pipsqueak would come looking for you after almost loosing _her?_ If he really loved you, he would have stayed in this world when he had the chance." The vicious sin spat, towering over his newest victim he had thrown to the dungeon floor moments ago.  
_

_"He came back though!" Winry exclaimed, tears blurring her vision._

_"And who did he come back for?" He questioned, tilting his head with a pitiful, mock-filled expression._

_"But Granny...and Sheska..." The young woman was nearly broken. Little fight was left in her._

_"They're probably disappointed in you." Envy theorized, his grin broadening at the disheartened girl. Tears hit the floor and sobs rocked her delicate frame._

_"They know how much you loved the small fry, and now they're thinking you snuck off to sulk in your own misery instead of celebrating their return." His words ended in a hateful hiss._

He was right. They wouldn't come looking for her. Maybe after a few days, but what was the guarantee she would survive the next twenty-four hours? Winry brought her sore limbs to her core, but a metal _clink _stopped her weak movements in their tracts. Lifting her throbbing head once more_, _she gazed down at iron shackles so tight around her wrists she could barely move her fingers. She picked up her legs a little more, only to hear the chains and feel the pull on her ankles. There was no slipping out of her bounds or uprooting the heavyduty chains from their bolts in which were nailed into the floor.

Not only was she naked (she had figured that out almost instantly after coming out of her blackout), but now she found herself chained to the floor with little wiggle room. Her livid blue pearls travels up her arms slowly, fearing what she would find. Massive cuts that looked worse than they actually were combined with large, dark purple and blue bruises that stamped themselves boldly across her body. Dried blood was smeared from deep wounds spread over her torso and lower regions. Her breathing was also labored.

_"I'll be back for some more fun later. You be good now." His echoing laugh remained in Winry's head until she passed out._

"No," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and shuddering uncontrollably. "Not again." Her cries were almost inaudible to her own ears_._

A loud, powerful pounding on the door Winry had not been aware of, sent the poor body curling up as tight as the chains would allow. She shrieked from the noise, her heart beating violently in her throat. The slow creaking noise from the rusty-hinged door was an agonizing sound_, _but the footsteps approaching her were even more tortuous. It forced a whimper from the young Rockbell. She could feel his wild and crazed eyes burrowing in her naked back, his grin widening satisfactorily. Envy knelt beside her, but Winry wouldn't turn to face her captor.

_"Look at me. I want to see you in pain."_

"Aww, what's the matter? Won't look at me?" An evil chuckle soon followed. It sickened Winry from the inside out. If only she had a wrench. She'd beat his brains in harder than Edward ever experienced. She wouldn't stop striking him till he laid limp, drenched in an enormous puddle of blood.

_"If you won't look at me, I'll make you!"_

"How 'bout I make you look at me?" His voice was softer than it had been last night, but she wasn't fooled. It still held its wicked tone.

Envy took hold of the shackles bounding Winry's wrists and ripped them from the floor with ease. It astonished the woman beneath him only just, for she had experienced most of his strength last night. She feared him more than anything, and now he dangled one of her limbs in his grasp as if she were a toy doll. Soon, her legs were also torn away from the floor. She winced, forcing down desperate whimpers.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to kick at him. He dodged her feeble attacks and gripped the wild appendage.

"I suggest you quit your pathetic outbreaks before I tear your leg off." He snarled and Winry instantly became limp. She knew he'd do what he said he'd do, and it scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"I hate you." She growled, a tear rolling down her puffy, red cheek.

_"How rude!"_

"What a rude thing to say." He scoffed obnoxiously before grinning maliciously. He flipped Winry over onto her stomach and straddled her just before her swollen bottom. Screams tore from her throat and she thrashed about ferociously, but Envy's hold on her wrists was too strong.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners." His vicious laugh drowned out all her wretched shrills.

* * *

**Okay, again sorry for the late update! The sex scene will be soon, but I'm not showing a rape scene. Sorry, you sick pervs XD but I will be showing sex, don't worry. Winry will just be willing...well, more willing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Sliver of Hope

**Okay, as I mentioned in Art Travels—if anyone is even reading that story of mine (which you should for EdxWin fans + a story behind the couple!)—I've been moving to a new home and it's taken me forever to update! So, sorry for the wait, but please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Sliver of Hope

The air was thick and moist, and the scene was bleary. It all seemed the same as before; if Winry had gone back in time there would have been hardly a change. A certain feeling of déjà vu washed over the deprived girl and left her dazed. Her breathing was labored, and she felt the pain throb all over her body, but she could not scream nor cry out to release the bottled up tension. Her body lay battered on the stained concrete, but she was now used to its cold, rough surface. If anything it was soothing, for her body felt heated like the fiery depths of Hell. This place was indeed hellish in its own, there was no doubting it.

Winry tried wriggling around but found herself unmoving. She couldn't lift her arms or legs, and she was barely able to wiggle her toes. Still, though, she felt the pressure and the throbbing aches that coursed through her veins. It was like she was paralyzed. Envy could've thrown her around while she was unconscious, and now she couldn't recall.

She spat, but that did little for the disgusting taste on her tongue. Dried blood was still caked on the walls of her inner mouth, but this time it was different somehow. Realizing what else stained her chapped lips, Winry hurled onto the floor. She couldn't stop; the puke gushed out whatever was left in her stomach, and it was mostly just acid.

She lay panting on her back, having rolled away from the mess. It made it easier that she was naked actually; nothing could rub against her stomach and upset it further. Also, an undetectable breeze wafted in and cooled her fever. Light also leaked in from the barred windows, shining light onto a wooden board painted black. It leaned up against the wall just underneath the window.

_Must've kept the light out..._

Though the chains were off her swollen wrists and ankles, her appendages still felt weighted down. Winry had never felt this weak before, and she pitied herself for it. However, the pity was only for her giving up and accepting this fate. She was only weak because she wasn't standing on her own two feet and trying to find a way out of here. She reminded herself that Edward had had to deal with much more worse situations. She couldn't have given up on him then, and she couldn't give up on herself now. That logic got her to stumble to her feet.

Like a newborn animal, Winry struggled to keep upright. Dizziness overtook her senses and that familiar throbbing sensation in her head obstructed her clear vision. Finally, she decided to wait until she could hold herself together and her head didn't feel like it was a ticking time-bomb. Her hazy blue pools found the door knob, and she silently prayed for it to be unlocked.

But it was never that easy.

Clutching the bronze knob, and hoping for _something_ good to come her way, Winry turned it hesitantly. She pulled...but nothing. It wouldn't budge. Sorrow and anger and shock and grief flooded through the tattered girl's veins, much like the pain she had almost forgotten. Hot tears began to form in her faded blue orbs, and her teeth grit to the point of pain.

_I can't give up! I won't!_

Relaxing on the concrete wall beside the door's hinges, Winry contemplated on her next move. Her lids closed and her breathing slowed, and after a few seconds she was at peace. Images of Envy flooded her thoughts. She studied his every detail and watched his every move from behind her memory lens. He was incredibly strong for his size, and he was very agile and nimble. He could dance around like a ballerina, and he could jump to very high places in one fluid motion.

But he never expected the unexpected. He couldn't keep his mouth shut at times, and _that_ was his biggest downfall.

_"Let me go!" Winry repeated for only the millionth time. Her captor snarled above her as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Slamming her against the concrete, she went limp in his grasp. Envy smirked wickedly and let go of the unconscious girl. He leaned down slowly and sank his sharp teeth into her neck, but Winry did not move. His slick tongue darted out between his thin lips and ran it over the newly-inflicted wound._

_The body underneath him jerked, and Winry's foot came up and collided between Envy's legs. He was caught totally off guard and reared back onto the floor._

_"Ahh! Dammit!" He screeched and rolled to the side. However, he was up and choking the breath right out of the lemon blonde before she could register what had fully transpired._

_"I hate surprises! Now you're going to pay!" His violent shouts were stocked full of venom, and Winry faded into the black once more._

Lips twisted into a fine line and her closed eyes scrunched before reopening. The memories she shared with him were terrible, and she wanted to forget them all. That's why she was leaning on the colorless wall and aiming for a surprise attack.

_Creak!_

Adrenalin pulsed through Winry's body, and the pain she felt early dissipated into the thick, humid air. She wouldn't have time for a plan; she had to act or she would die. He didn't expect her to be up on her feet, much less ready to kick him in the face. Her gaze was averted from the door for only a split second, landing on the board by the window when the light shifted. Light shown in her eyes, and she took a deep breath.

"Good morning—" Envy's sinister sing-song voice was cut short as the giant hardwood board he had pried from the window earlier smashed down against the top of his head. He landed against the concrete with a thud, the board pressed up against him. As he made contact he wailed more in surprise than in actual pain. His captive hadn't stuck around to find out which one.

Up a set of stairs, through the long, colorless hallways, down another set of stairs, across the main entrance, and out the door. Winry couldn't run fast enough. She hadn't stopped for a breath or to even look back. All she could do now was frantically push branches out of her way and jump over fallen longs and step over hidden rocks.

Dead leaves splashed up around her feet and limbs were snapped in her haste. She never stopped looking for the clearing, never stopped moving. Her limbs felt on fire but she had to keep moving. The pain was mind-numbing, but if she slowed any she'd collapse—or he'd find her.

Tears blurred her vision but she couldn't wipe them away. Branches slapped her face and twigs scraped at her sides. She'd couldn't stop now if she wanted to; nothing could deny her movements.

"Winry!" She froze. That was Edward's voice. Suddenly, Winry found her voice again, but it was too soft at first. Then her legs began moving the third time her name was called.

"Edward!" His name rolled off her tongue in a quiet whisper and she cursed herself. She began scrambling through the forest once again, calling his name until it was a scream.

"Edward!" Much louder this time, nearly taking all her energy with it.

"Winry? Winry!"

She was so close. So close.

The clearing was just up ahead, and she could her tossed bike in the ditch. It was slightly rusted from the rain that lulled her to sleep the first night of her being a hostage. She bolted for it. She ran to the clearing, where the trees didn't rip her to shreds and the ground didn't quake under her feet and the fallen leaves kicked out from under her feet in encouragement.

"Edward!" She broke through the clearing. She hit the ground, knees first. She had made it.

"Well, well, well..." Winry's eyes snapped open and her heart hit her throat. She felt stiff as stone, and when she peaked from behind her sandy, unruly mane, she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and kick and punch and sob for eternity.

Envy stood over her with his trademark grin plastered across his face. One of his wrists rested on his hip, while the other hand fell beside his thigh. Winry watched in horror as he knelt down to her level, his violet eyes never straying from her scared pupils.

"Winry, what am I going to do with you?" The voice was not his—it was Edward's.

* * *

**Okay, so I had this mapped out in mi head since the end of the 5th chapter, I just could never get it typed! Sorry for the long wait I HAD AN EXCUSE so dont kill meh! DX PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Twisted Nightmare

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I've been away for like..what? A million years? Feels like it...I would make it up to y'all by writing a 6,000 word fic..ha, but I don't get enough reviews for that hard work. Besides, it would take me another million years to make something that long, and I doubt I want to hold you back from this story any longer ;)**

**Oh, and Im hearby changing "blonde" to "blond." Thought id let yall know..**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Twisted Nightmare

The smell of food was a sensual slap in the face, and instantly Winry's stomach felt hallow and aching. Memories of home cooked meals in the old farmhouse back on the outskirts of Resembool ran through her mind like a slideshow. The image of short and stubborn Pinako on a wooden stool determined to reach the spice cabinet brought a smile on those cracked lips of her's.

Her's eyes felt abused; they were heavy and swollen, much too dry, and crusted on the inner corners from crying. After blinking several times, Winry lifted her lids just enough to see out her thick blond lashes. The smell of bacon and eggs was driving her crazy, but crazy she was not yet, so she remained cautious while she viewed her surroundings. The only things appearing to move was the occasional flicker of a shadow and the dust particles disappearing and reappearing in the shaft of sunlight created by a parting in heavy and dark curtains.

The next thing on her mind was what she was currently laying on. Winry stretched her out her senses and pushed past the mouth-watering aroma of food. A thick, woolen throw covered her naked body from her chin down. It smelled faintly of lavender and appeared to be some shade of light purple. Soft down cushions supported her lower back and aching muscles. A plush pillow propped up her stuffy head; her paling yellow locks fanning out like a lion's mane around her face.

A low, suffering and animalistic growl sounded out and seemed to echo in the room for a long time. Winry immediately tensed, but relaxed when she realized it was only her empty stomach.

"Oh, _come_ on. Don't you're fooling anybody by acting like you're asleep." _His_ voice shook Winry to the core, and from her panic-heightened senses, he was only a few feet away on the left.

Golden eyelashes fluttered all the way open to a high vaulted ceiling and tall Cherry wood bedposts towering over her. It took a moment for Winry to register just where in the world she was. The room was cool and dimly lit, but it wasn't nearly as dreary as the concrete cell she was used to waking up in.

Turning her head, she spotted a gangly statue sitting motionless with his arms loosely crossed over his thin chest and one pale ankle propped atop the other. A bored expression topped off the typical Envy fashion. His gaze hardened when their eyes locked at the contact, but she didn't flinch. She doubted she even could at this point.

_Am I dreaming?_

Winry adverted her eyes elsewhere and gazed over her surroundings. The room she was currently occupying was lavish in every sense of the word. The bed was extremely comfortable, adorned with a heavy blankets and many square pillows. A fabric she couldn't fathom hung down from the posts, pulled back like theater curtains. Purple accents littered the room, giving off an elegant feel.

Pale, floral wallpaper clung to the walls. There wasn't much furniture, save the large bed and elegant dresser standing beside it. The room was quite large and interesting and...empty. It was like walking into an old woman's home, only the old woman was long gone and not coming back. If only Winry knew how ironically accurate the thought was, she'd have maybe smiled. Maybe.

_He's just teasing me. I'll probably end up in that damn cell again by the end of the night._

Winry turned back to Envy and glared weakly at him. He was definitely torturing her, and she could smell it. Literally. Holding back another stomach growl, she concentrated on her captor. Surely he had a weakness somewhere on his seemingly perfect body. Everyone did.

He was quite a thing to behold.

_Key word there, Winry! _Thing_ being that key word._

His skin was creamy and pale as marble, flawless as a god's. Not one scratch, bruise, or birthmark was visible, even with his reveling attire. His body was trimmed to perfection, and Winry knew from experience he was stronger than _anyone_ she had ever met before. His hair, a dark evergreen, came down in layers that framed his face quite nicely. His mulberry eyes were set just the right length apart, his nose was straight, and his lips were thin and chapped. It was probably the only imperfection he had, which really wasn't all that bad. Winry never liked extremely full lips that could possibly devour her face in one kiss and leave her feeling slobbered on.

"What are you gawking at?" He snapped, his face twisted in a snarl.

Oh, yes. His mouth was definitely an imperfection.

Ignoring his rude, rhetorical comment and clutching the wool blanket closer to her body, Winry rose stiffly from the bed. Her breath gusted out past her lips and sweat threatened to trickle down her forehead. She was pathetically weak, but that wouldn't stop her when food scented the gentle breeze that wafting in to cool her heated skin. She wouldn't even be trying to exceed her body's limits if it weren't for the possibility of bacon and eggs. Eggs cooled quickly, and she was determined to get to them before they froze, though she'd eat 'em one way or another. She was practically drooling.

Envy scoffed from his seat on the floor. It drew Winry's attention and instantly she became weary. In one fluid motion he was standing on his bare feet and heading for the door. He towered over her at full height and reminded her just how fragile she was.

"Wait right here," he ordered irritably and disappeared from the room. He muttered something about "stupid and pathetic humans" on his way out. Winry frowned and watched him leave until he was out of sight and down the hall. She had a chance to escape, but now that she thought about it, her chances of actually making it back to her grandmother's was so slim to none, it might as well have been a big, fat Zero with a capital Z.

She was obviously dealing with someone...er, non-human. Winry wasn't stupid, and prided herself for being intelligent in a world full of growing ignorance. Indeed, she'd been noticing all the red flags being thrown about right in front of her face, and slowly she'd been piecing them together whenever she was actually conscious and alone. It wasn't often, but it didn't take a normal blond to figure out something was clearly inhuman about her captor.

Edward had claimed once that all the homunculi were given names names referring to their specific traits. The walking perfection had introduced- sort of -himself as Envy, which was one of the seven sins. At one time, there had been seven homunculi that Edward had had to fight off. All of them had been given the name of a sin. However, she'd never met Envy and supposedly they were all dead. Which was weird, because Edward had said they were all immortal.

_You're going on a whole lot of things Edward claimed to be true, Winry. Did he actually ever tell you the truth, straight-forward?_

Winry was jarred by the small, sharp-toned voice in her head. It was right, but she had to believe in Edward. After all, he was her last hope at surviving this whole ordeal.

_Then who's downstairs making you breakfast?_

She snorted, then winced. If anything he was poisoning it, but the truth rang loud and clear in Winry's ears. Envy was stronger than any man alive, he had flawless skin, his hair was an unnatural color, and his name was one of the seven sin. The obvious signs all directed toward only two options. He was either a homunculus with some kick-ass abilities (hence the whole escape debacle that ended with Winry being thrown over her captor's shoulder and being carried back to her prison), or a freak of nature.

_Or both_, she amended with a sly smile.

Her head snapped up and her fingers curled reflexively around the thick blanket when Envy appeared through the door with a plate full of food. She eyed the plate of eggs and bacon with suspicion and distaste, yet her mouth was already watering and her stomach was deftly alerting her just how hungry she was.

Envy plopped the plate down in front of her- without a fork, she noticed -and stood back with his arms crossed tightly over his small frame. Winry stared at the plate. Envy stared at her. When she made no move to eat it, he grew very impatient and he didn't bother hiding it. He knew she was hungry; he and practically half of this stupid town could hear her stomach snarling away like a wild animal.

After a moment, Winry glanced back up at her seething captor with raised eyebrows. If he actually expected her to eat what he cooked, he was crazier than he let on. There was no way she could trust him, especially since he knew she was absolutely starving.

"Well, go on." He said tightly.

"You eat it first." She challenged quickly with a feeble glare. It seemed like something he would do, considering it was such a dirty trick. Waking up in a nice, warm bed and being presented with a glorious looking meal fit for a starving homeless man.

"I don't eat what you humans call food." He rolled his eyes, as if it was truly the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eat it anyway."

"And I _don't_ take orders!" He hissed, slamming a fist down on the bed beside her knee. She jumped, and cursed herself mentally for it. Her gaze hardened to sharpened sapphire and met with his tempered violet, and a spark went off. The contact sizzling over her battered skin and forced her to catch her breath. For a long moment she became lost; entranced in the images passing by behind his eyes.

When living with someone who never told you anything to your face, Winry learned to read emotions. She was hurt and betrayal, violent anger, sheer arrogance, and what she could have sworn to be lo-

The contact was lost when he jerked away.

Avoiding anymore eye contact, Envy fisted the eggs and shoved them in his mouth. A look of horror came over his face to the point where it was almost comical. He spit the eggs out hastily.

"That's disgusting!" He cringed and glared daggers at her, as if _she_ had been trying to poison _him_. He continued to spit on the floor, trying to get the taste of what would have been Winry's breakfast out of his mouth.

After angrily wiping away at his mouth with the back of his wrist, and Winry having shoved a few pieces of crispy bacon in her mouth, she asked, "Why are you doing this?" Not that she wasn't grateful. She very much appreciated not waking up in a dingy cell with nothing but gruesome memories to keep her occupied until she blacked out again.

Her captor was silent for a moment. It appeared he was actually pondering her question. Finally, he said with a savage grin, "I'm allowing you to rebuild your strength."

_Huh?_

It was such a simple answer, but it had confused Winry just as alchemic equations had. It must have shown on her face, because he came back with, "I quite enjoyed chasing you the other day, letting you think your little pipsqueak lover-boy came to rescue you! You should have seen your face!" Envy's slim shoulders shook violently as devilish laughter spilled over his thin, chapped lips.

He began to blur around the edges, and Winry realized she was starting to cry. His words had slammed into her heart like a ton of bricks. To have thought he was finally done torturing her. To think she might have actually been free. That he was letting her go. That she could finally go home. He glued her together with false hope and dangled freedom in front of her, and when she reached for it, he tore it from her reach and watched her crumble apart. He had almost been bearable. She had almost seen the start of some goodness in him. Almost.

Now she knew better. She was never going to be free. She was going to die from his torture, but not until he stretched out her life as long as possible to endure more suffering before snuffing it. No one was going to find her. Everyone was going to move on while she wasted her life away playing mouse to biggest alley cat on the block.

The large Oak door slammed shut behind him, but his laughter continued to echo throughout the halls. She was left staring at, dumbstruck, with her mouth slightly agape. He left her reeling. He left her venting. He left her utterly broken.

There were few things in life Winry couldn't put back together. She had fixed many things before, seen life restored to her patient's eyes, and mended many broken hearts. But no one was here to mend _her_ heart. She'd lost the love of her life, lost her family, lost her friends, and currently she was losing her mind.

There was nothing left for her to do but to lay back on the bed, enjoy the small comfort while she could, and think of swift ways to end her life while she still had half the heart to do so.

* * *

**Im SOOOO sorry the chapter is short, but its short for a reason! I didn't want to go too far ahead, bc the next chapter is a surprise and its going to be a hell of a lot longer! Stay tuned, bc the next chapter is supposed to be a real twist! Please review!**


	8. To Restitute

**Terribly sorry about the long wait,, but I have many stories and not enough time on mi hands! I do hope you enjoy this next one,, it sure took me long enough to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - To Restitute

A silver string floated aimlessly above Winry's swollen eyes, and she blew tenderly through cracked lips and sent it hurling back up into the air. She'd been doing the same for the past ten minutes, and for the past three hours wasting her life away by other means. It was safe to say she didn't care anymore what happened to her. She hadn't even bothered to cover herself up again when the wool blanket slipped from her pale chest.

If anyone were to just waltz into the room, they might have mistaken the young Rockbell for Envy's mistress. She looked the part—except for the tear trails faded on her cheeks and the scars marring her once flawless skin, but maybe Envy's mistress would have those too...

She lay in bed looking rather bored and almost lazy. There was nothing she could do, and she'd be damned before she started cleaning up the hell hole that kept her a prisoner just to keep her itching fingers busy. She didn't give much thought to the fact that she was already damned, so that left her to lay in bed and wait for the torture to come to her instead of getting up to go find it. She had given up on everything already, and she had no one to blame but herself. If she killed herself now, would anyone truly miss her?

The thought was still whirling in her mind as it had been since her captor's shrill laughter had died down earlier that morning. She'd went through the scenarios, and she didn't like the outcome of any she'd predicted. Edward and Alphonse would be sad, but Edward would probably wonder no more than five minutes later who would fix his automail from then on. Sciezka would cry maybe, then find a book to soothe her and all thoughts of her blond friend would be gone. Rose would possibly feel guilty, but her kids would call to her and she'd forget about her new husband's mechanic. Granny would possibly go into depression—what with having to deal with all the automail orders herself being her age. Den would forget about her, for a dog's mind didn't remember much after a few years.

Everyone else would say she'd been a cheerful beauty, smiling even through her pain, then they, too, would move on and forget her. In Resembool, there was nothing to go back too; there was nothing left to fight for. The love of her life had been plucked from her hands and dropped into another world, only to come back and propose to someone whom she considered a friend. Then she met Envy, and that was reason enough to kill herself. How could she move on if she ever did manage to escape? What if he came after her, disguised as someone she knew? He had before, ultimately breaking her trust in anyone from then on. He could always pretend to be someone she didn't know. How could she ever fall in love again?

_Who would want a rape victim anyway?_

The thought didn't shock her, not even with such malice behind it. She knew the answer to that hateful question. Nobody wanted such baggage weighted on their shoulders. All she would get was their pity. She would be coddled. She would be soothed, even when there was no feeling in her to soothe. They would all keep their distance in her greatest time of need.

Winry prided herself on few things, but being a realist was one at the top of her list. She _knew_ no one would want her. She _knew_ she was a lost cause. She _knew_ she would not escape, and if she did, she knew not where she would go.

Rush Valley, perhaps?

There was a thought. She could hide away in some old automail shop for the rest of her life, doing the same thing day after day.

_Oh, and possibly run into Edward Elric in town. Him being famous and all, and with you gone, he'll be looking for a new automail technician. What a way to bump into each other!_

Where had these thoughts come from? Surely the will to survive would have her searching for ways to escape, not arguing with every plan she came up with. However, the sad truth was, the vicious thoughts coursing through her all pointed out things that would indeed be dreadful. She couldn't have that. Her last alternative would be to end her life, though, and she wasn't done thinking to resort to that possibility—yet.

Her stomach rumbled softly, bringing Winry out of her little dreary world. She sat up quite easily now, though still stiff, and ripped the under-sheet off the bed before tucking it around her shoulders. Her captor obviously didn't know how to take care of his _pet_, as he so endearingly called her once.

The door was unlocked, as she expected, and a short corridor met her before one bridged off to the right. She knew Envy wasn't too close to her new room, but she did suddenly become curious with the room opposite to her's. The only thing keeping her from venturing into the straight hallway was the grumbling noise that came from her stomach.

With a mental note to check it out later, Winry steered right only to stop abruptly. She groaned loudly, uncaring if Envy were to hear her. She wanted him to find her almost, so he could direct her to the kitchen, and she could end one of the many aches plaguing her. There were too many stairs though, and as weak as she was, she'd likely never make it down all of them. Stairs led down to a flat break with corridors branching off in different directions, and more stairs descending to yet another flat break, and the cycle continued.

It was either drag her beaten body down all those stairs and possibly become lost finding the kitchen, or have to call her captor to come get her—she'd take her chances with the stairs.

"Oh, how I hate that man, or whatever he is." Winry moaned to herself, clutching the rail and slowly making her way down each step. It was agonizingly slow, but there was no way she'd give in and call that abomination to come help her. Help her? He'd probably laugh his little head off and push her—or kick her more like it—down the stairs. She would rather refrain from earning more bruises, but knowing the green-haired monster as well as she didn't, she could only guess it was just a matter of time before he assaulted her again.

Once she got to the first break in the stairs she leaned heavily on the rail, out of breath and out of energy. The muscles in her legs screamed for her to rest, but the growl in her stomach urged her on. One look over the rail and she was contemplating throwing herself over it. Little did she know she was being watched by the owner of the hell house, and he was quite amused.

It was only when Winry resorted to crawling by the time he made an appearance, and a very unwelcome one at that. He startled her with his, "My, my, what do we have here? You don't plan on running away on your hands and knees now do you?" Of course Envy knew she'd never do such a thing, but he wasn't above goading the small blonde when she was in such a marvelous position.

She growled back, "I bet you would enjoy that." Then she promptly ignored him and started crawling down the next few steps, only to stop when he stepped into her path. She glanced up to see him cock his head with a certainly amused smirk. There was no evil glint in his lavender eyes, but she wasn't fooled into thinking he wouldn't pick her up and toss her into the nearest wall if he felt like it.

Cautiously, Winry sat back on her heels and pulled the blanket closer to her. Her body tensed in apprehension, but Envy did nothing as of yet, and his posture remained relaxed for the most part. His eyes wandered over her bruised body, and the feelings that came to him weren't what he'd been expecting. Instead of satisfaction from the purple-green marks against Winry's milky skin, he felt...discontent. It was unusual and had his lips twisting into a frown.

He ignored those feelings, however, and studied his prey on the ground. One good kick could send the small thing flying into the opposite side of the house. Maybe she just wasn't roughened up enough to feel any pleasure yet? He had, in fact, been on his way to see his new captive just moments before. He realized the room he put her in wasn't occupied when he came across the open door. Only then did he heard her obnoxious groan did he begin to watch her. He wondered only briefly if she was still trying to escape before tossing that thought out of his mind. The question now was what had riled her up out of bed.

"And just where _do_ you think you're—"

Winry's stomach growled furiously, interrupting him before he could finish his question. A heated blush spread throughout Winry's face and chest until she appeared sunburned. Envy blinked, staring down at his pink victim before he threw back his head in a fit of uproarious laughter.

Winry didn't have time to doge Envy's grabby hands before she was thrown up into the air as if she weighed no more than five pounds. She was caught within seconds and hauled over on slim shoulder, blanket forgotten on the stairs. She squealed and kicked angrily with her nude legs. She tried everything to dislodge herself from her captor, and Envy let her throw her little fit with a raised brow and an amused smirk. Just for the hell of it, he whacked her on her bare bottom to see if she'd settle down. To his amazed delight, she didn't.

"Put me down!" Winry cried frantically, wriggling around as if the life in her had never truly died. The satisfaction Envy felt was more compelling than when he'd seen the hopelessness in her lifeless eyes only hours ago. He could not let that slip away from him again. He rather enjoyed having her conscious and functioning than out cold and on death's doorstep.

Tormenting her was more fun that way.

Knowing full well where to carry his blond bundle, Envy ignored Winry's attempts to free herself and trudged on toward the kitchen. He kept the grin to himself, thinking it ironic how he found more pleasure in keeping his little victim alive and healthy when usually he would torture whomever he ran across until the very life was forced out of their lungs.

He burst into laughter once more, startling Winry out of yanking on his long hair. She hadn't even realized yet that the fire in her had been restored, and it was all due to Envy's unusual fondling. Maybe she'd thank him for the return of her former self.

Maybe after he was half-bald.

* * *

**Sorry for the very long update once again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! I wont update if I think there's no one viewing my story!**


	9. Torture of the Worst Kind

**Happy Late New Year's!**

**I'll probably put this chapter up around that time..maybe I should make this chapter extra creepy? Is that what you Envy-loving fans want? I bet X3 But, I do have to stick to the storyline..even if there really isn't one. I just plan on sticking Winry with Envy at the end—no happy endings though. There is no such thing with Envy. That's not a spoiler! Even morons know the ending to this pretty much!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Torture of the Worst Kind

The granite counter top had to have been carved from an iceberg. Against bare skin it was almost hot in its chill, but Winry wisely refrained from complaining. She didn't exactly have a say in where she sat as she was roughly perched on the small island in the old-styled kitchen. She would've protested against her poor treatment but knew it wouldn't have made a difference. She'd already preached to the sin before her that he needed to release her. He almost had—right onto the hard ground. That was when she'd found it in her best interest to keep her mouth shut.

_At least he's going to feed me...__Or just cook something for himself and leave me to starve._

A thought struck her just then. She'd never seen him eat. Not that she cared, but maybe she could actually poison him if she just knew what he stuffed down that tiny throat of his.

"What are you going to eat?" Her voice was still hoarse but she didn't pay any mind to it. She thought she saw Envy tense, but it must've been a trick of the light for the green-haired monster seemed perfectly fine as he turned toward the junky fridge.

"I'm not hungry," he replied curtly, as if her question was stupid. Winry didn't mind asking questions that bothered her captor; she was damned to Hell anyway, what would pissing off a demon do to her?

"You mean you're actually going to feed me?"

"Not if you don't shut up." A grin that would've made the devil pause spread across his pale face. "I have ways of quieting you if you find that too difficult to do yourself."

"I'm sure you do," Winry snapped in disgust, though she did cease goading him. Looking around, she figured taking in her surroundings might offer clues about Envy. He didn't decorate, which was a good thing she supposed, considering what she thought he might decorate the walls with. There were no pictures, no other wallpaper, and the paint was peeling and chipped. The tiled kitchen floor was cracked and the wood from the stairs and the other rooms was bowed and buckling from water and weight damage.

The only thing that caught her eye was a glint of red coming from a cabinet, which Envy swiftly opened and closed in a matter of milliseconds. She didn't ask. Maybe he kept a jar of someone's blood and drank from it like some creepy vampire. She _did_ have bite marks all over her body.

Winry shivered in dread, hoping that wasn't the case. Imagining herself as a blood bank almost killed her appetite, and it would've if she wasn't starved.

"Here," Envy muttered and dumped a bowl of crunchy, baked looking oatmeal onto the counter next to her. Tentatively, Winry reached for it and sniffed it, but it was odorless. Looking again at Envy and seeing no evil smirk, but rather a bored expression, she used her finger to scoop out a cold lump of mush.

It was indeed crunchy and had been in the microwave for far too long, but instead of throwing it away, he'd put it in the fridge. It was gross and had a horrible texture as it slid down her throat. Still, she was starving and if the worst thing about this really was its flavor, she wouldn't complain.

Envy watched her quizzically. Inward he was seething in his own confusion. He should be slamming her face down into the awful mash he'd created the first day of her capture, not gazing at her in fascination at her stupid curves and features. Naked as the day she'd been born, Winry looked incredible. She wouldn't think so, but Envy didn't much care for her thoughts. He knew what he liked, and his markings all over her unsettled him as much as it turned him on.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust and trying to regain his self control, he slammed his fist down on the bowl and watched as it shattered across the tiled floor. Winry shrieked, jumping back at his sudden act of anger. She looked down helplessly at the meal she would've eaten and glanced at Envy, who just shrugged. As if it were normal to destroy _everything_ someone had. All at once sadness and furry collided with each other and something deep within her snapped.

"You _asshole_! Just who the HELL do you think you are! I've been suffering for weeks under your torture! The LEAST you could do for me is let me eat _IN PEACE_!" She hopped off the counter and chucked both halves of the while bowl at her captor's dodging head. "I've had enough of you, you stupid selfish jerk! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She was now grasping at straws, pinching food off the floor and throwing it at him with all the strength she could muster. Envy was on the ground laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"I hope you choke on your breath, you stupid mutant!" She screamed, running back the way she'd been carried. Envy stopped laughing at the offending title she'd given him. With a snarl, he flipped onto his feet and took off after her.

Winry was already running full speed around the first floor, trying to find an exit that wasn't dead-bolted with five different locks. All the windows were sealed shut and—after discovering how breakable a wooden chair could be—shatter-proof.

"Get back here, you little worm!" Envy growled from somewhere to her right. It echoed throughout the Mansion, leaving Winry unsure of where it was actually coming from. She scurried around heavy furniture, yelling over her shoulder, "Screw you, you freaky palm tree!"

Envy roared so loud it tripped her up and sent her sliding down a long hallway. "I AM NOT A PALM TREE!"

_Great, now I really am going to die!_

Crawling on the floor and ignoring the biting pain from her scuffed knees, she entered the last door and slowly shut the thin wooden barrier. Frantically, she peered around the small room for an sign of cover. A small nightstand with a vase didn't leave her with much, and as Envy's heavy footfalls stomped her way, Winry only knew of one option left...

The door burst open and slammed into the plaster wall right beside her face, leaving gaping cracks racing up to the ceiling. The door jumped back from the impact and Winry, having plastered her body to the wall just beside the door, slipped in behind it.

Envy snarled, clearly believing she'd been in this room. He turned and stalked out without even touching the door. He threw open the entrance to every room down the hall, raging hotter ever time he didn't find her. Furniture ranging from desks to beds was tossed this way and that as if they were toys. The whole building shook under Envy's tirade.

Suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet. Winry clamped a hard over her nose and mouth, snuffling out her frantic pants.

"Where are you?" A quiet, eerie voice unlike anything she'd ever heard asked her. It left goosebumps on her arms and the hair on her body rose in a static salute. Winry shut her eyes, so scared she stopped breathing.

"Where are you?" Closer, quieter. Nothing moved; time stood still and Winry felt the tension grow so thick and so heavy she began sliding down the wall, slippery with sweat.

"I won't hurt you." A mere whisper, so quiet. So evil. So close. It was the loudest thing in the word that followed next.

Silence.

"Winry."

She screamed as breath rushed over her ear. She collapsed to the ground, kicking wildly and flailing her arms about with her eyes still tightly shut.

"No!" She screeched, bucking and kicking and slapping aimlessly at anything that came within reach. "No! You can't take me!" She screamed again, louder, when gentle hands of steel caught her wrists and muscled legs pinned her own.

"No, no, no!" She began to sob into her shoulder, craning her neck away from the one who held her.

"Yes," a whispered breath grinned just above her face. "You are mine now."

A tongue, hot as fire and sickeningly wet, shot out into Winry's ear, eliciting a squeal from her mouth and a frantic buck from her body. Chucking and whispering horrid things to her, he yanked her wrists above her head and held them with one large hand.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs choked their way out from her throat. She was going to be used—again. She was going to be his boneless chew toy for hours, all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

_Fight_, an inner voice pleaded with her, even as she knew it was no use. He was too strong, too evil.

_Not that kind of fight you stupid moron!_ Great. Now her own mind was calling her names. What next? Edward stopping buy and asking for a threesome?

_Don't fight _it_, fight him!_

Winry unsuccessfully tried yanking her arms free and bucking him off of her, but only managed to turn him on more and have him laugh in her face.

_It's not working!_

_You're still fighting _it_, not him._

"Will you just clarify what the hell you're talking about!" Winry didn't know she'd screamed that last thought out loud and looked up as Envy paused his ministrations.

_To fight fire, you have to use fire._

Oh. _Oh_! Everything seemed to click into place. Winry's once hollow eyes of blue widened. She ceased her struggles, leaving Envy even more perplexed. He appeared disappointed if only for a moment before a wicked grin fell into its usual place.

Winry glared, hating herself for doing this, but gradually turned her glower into a sultry glimmer. Instead of trying to buck him off of her, she rolled her hips under him suggestively. She winked, leaving her captor completely confounded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Envy barked, gripping Winry's wrists tighter.

_He doesn't know what to do_, she thought with an inward smile. "What do you think? I'm not going to let you win by screaming anymore."

"Is that so?" Envy raised an eyebrow, catching on to the little game she was going to play. He released her wrists and raked his fingernails down her arms and over her rib cage. She sucked in a sharp breath and arched in response at the weird sensations that ran down her spine.

Envy laughed at her surprised look. She thought she was so clever, but he was still in control. This time, he would torture her with pleasure so that later she would feel nothing but shame. He threw back his head in laughter and did it again, clawing down her arms and over hardened pink nipples, earning a soft mewling noise from her.

"Didn't expect it to actually feel good, did ya?" He mocked in his sinister voice and pinched both nipples, watching as her body slammed into the ground and arched again. A sharp moan escaped her.

"You brought this on yourself," he laughed again, shredding his outfit and caging her in with his pale body. He watched her face turn from confusion to one of need, and the look she gave him was one he would always remember.

For once, she wanted him.

* * *

**Omg, this was actually really fun to write! I'm sorry I took so long! Whoo-hoo! :D Im finally gettin somewhere!**


	10. Lost By Being Found

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update! Thank you very much for the new reviews, and to everyone who reviewed in the past and whose been waiting so patiently for the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Lost by Being Found

_What is this? What's going on? This doesn't hurt!_

Winry gasped. Envy chuckled. The pleasure surprised her. All she'd ever experienced was blinding pain.

_Why doesn't this hurt? Why am I not disgusted?_

She was more disgusted in herself for not being disgusted in the first place. What was he doing to her? What sorcery was this? She hated him.

"I hate you," she moaned, but there was no malice behind it.

"What? Did you think I was going to confess my undying affection to you?" He smirked, knowing he was pushing every button she owned and doing so because he could. He loved how her expressions changed from pleasure to hate, to bliss then to anger.

"That would imply that you—oh!—had undying affection towards me to begin with—ahh!" She gasped and arched toward the sky. Squeezing her eyes shut she reveled in the increased speed that didn't feel as if she were being torn apart.

He kept going. Rougher and rougher and faster, sometimes teasing in a slow pace, before revving up to blissful perfection. Winry whimpered and thrashed under him, a new pain surfacing below that she wanted more of and at the same time wanted to run away from. A high pitched whine escaped her at a particular rough thrust, and her fingers burrowed their way into evergreen hair. Her eyes shut tight and remained closed as sensations swamped her senses.

Her mouth opened but sound would not push through. Gasping, she bucked under him. Her hips created moves she didn't think were possible, but fluid like the sweat that ran down her body. Faster she went and Envy met every thrust. She tensed before what felt like walls were breaking down inside her, allowing screams of a different sort to echo throughout the mansion. She rode through the waves, thrashing through the sensitivity until Envy caught himself before he collapsed. He didn't appear tired, but he was short of breath. Winry was soaked in sweat and tears as she gasped over and over again.

All her limbs went limp. Her energy dwindled and her eyes fluttered before they closed. Everything told her to rest, to sleep. She almost felt at peace beneath the demon above her. She was just about to doze off when Envy's chuckles drifted into her hazy thoughts.

"Still hate me?" He mocked into her ear. She swatted him away and glared into his exotic eyes.

"Yes," There was no hesitation. "More than ever."

Laughter followed. "Good. I can't have my victim falling in love with me, now can I?"

"Who would ever love a monster like you?" Winry snapped. She hated herself for letting herself feel what she felt under him. He destroyed her hope to live and the will to go on. She should hate him with every fiber of her being, but she hated herself more because she allowed him to get her.

Envy's smirk fell fast. "Don't let that little bedplay fool you." He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "I will kill—"

_"DIE YOU AWFUL SON OF A BITCH!"_

An explosion detonated right as a whiz of silver flew directly above Winry's face. It shot clear through Envy's forehead and blood spurted onto her slick body. She screamed as more bullets sunk their way into her captor's face. Hands grabbed her, pulling her limbs in every direction. Her ears rang painfully as she screamed louder in fear and in shock. Ringing loud in her ears, bullets sprayed the room in a shower of lead. Her heart slammed into her chest as a roar of fury drowned out the noise. Envy launched to his feet while red lightning flashed like an electric current around him. Blood splashed her again and again. Someone kept calling her name, screaming for her to get up. Her legs felt like they were not her own. She slipped in the blood as she was pulled to her feet and tumbled to the ground before she was hefted over someones shoulder and everything turned to a blur. She screamed and thrashed. Blood blinded her, soaked her hair and slid along the creases of her body. She sobbed, choking on her breath as she gasped for air.

"Winry, stop!" It was Al's voice. He yanked her to the ground and slid his coat around her shoulders. He shook her when she continued to scream. She couldn't heard him, though. Explosions rang in her ears and drowned out all other sound. Envy's battle cries sent the hair on her body raising and shivers racked her body. She convulsed before passing out cold.

...

Bumping her head against glass was what woke Winry. She gasped and bolted upright in her seat. Hands clamped down on her arms and steadied her before she could scream. Her eyes popped open to meet stunning gold orbs full of concern.

"Edward?" She whispered. Could it be? Looking around, she realized she was on a train. She was alone with her best friend in a booth in the very back. Rose, Alphonse and Sheska were all situated on the opposite side sneaking glances at her every chance they got. She brought her hands to her face and found them clean, right down to the fingernails. She glanced around, sure to see her captor smirking behind a seat or walking down the isle. She tensed, ready to bolt.

"Winry." Edward snapped his fingers in front of her face, focusing her attention back on him.

"Where am I?" She blurted, even though thousands of other questions fired off in her head. Where was Envy? Was she free? Was this an illusion? Was Envy dead? Did Edward kill him? Could he even die? How long had she been out? Did Granny know she was okay?

"You're on a train to Central," the elder Elric clarified. He paused, then continued. "We're taking you to a hospital to be evaluated." He looked broken as he said it.

"What?" Her voice cracked from thirst. Looking down she found herself in one of his old shirts and a pair of baggy cargo pants. Someone must've cleaned and dressed her. Her hair was still slightly damp and piled on top of her head.

"Winry—" Edward looked away and cleared his throat. A pained expression crossed his face before he looked back at her. She wanted to comfort him and take away the horrible things that must be running through his head.

"Winry, you were raped."

Oh. Well, she already knew that. Reaching out to grab his hand, she wanted to tell him that she was okay and that he'd saved her, but he withdrew from her reach before she could touch him. He turned away from her and tried to look anywhere else but at her. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.

It felt like her world shattered into a million peices. Just like when she thought she'd ran into his arms in the woods, only it had been Envy. Staring at him with her mouth agape, she was stunned. This was her best friend. He'd been there for her before. Why was he acting like she was poison now? Her heart squeezed in her chest as he he continued to look away from her, and even after all that'd she'd been through in the past agonizing weeks, she realized she could still experience heartbreak.

_"We're taking you to a hospital to be evaluated."_

It all made sense now. He didn't want to deal with her. He was shoving her onto someone else. She wasn't going to be his problem anymore. She was just baggage to him. She'd been right all along, back in Envy's bed where she'd theorized how everyone would react to her missing. She'd hoped to be wrong, oh, how she'd hoped. Her heart squeezed once more. Pain flashed through her with every breath.

Winry stared at Edward's boots. She didn't want to see the look of disgust in his eyes. She didn't want to see pity. She knew what she'd been through. It'd been Hell. Living with it every day for the rest of her life would just be an extension of that Hell.

"What happens after I'm evaluated?" She asked after awhile. She wanted to know if this was the last time she'd see the Elric.

"You'll probably be moved to a different hospital," he stated without looking at her.

Exactly as she thought. Winry snorted. He glanced up only to be met with her venomous stare. "You think I'm damaged, don't you?"

Anger made him more attractive. Maybe she was damaged. "Are you kidding me, Winry, you were—"

"Raped?" She cut in, effectively shutting him up. "Yes, I'm aware."

Silence. So this was how it was going to be between them? Fine, she could cut him off too, but she wanted to know something first.

"How are you and Rose?" She had to ask. She had to know.

Edward stared at her for a long time before he answered. He sighed heavily and shook his head and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the stress away from his face. "Honestly?"

Winry watched him coolly. She just wanted her answer so she could forget about Edward Elric.

"It's not what I expected. She's not what I thought...she's not..." he looked away again. Heat creeped up into his cheeks and Winry had her answer.

"She's not me, is she?" There was no smugness in her voice, no arrogance. No 'I told you so' tone. Edward didn't answer her. It was clear he didn't want her anymore anyway. Not after what happened with Envy. He couldn't love her after his _brother_ had lain with her, forcefully or no.

"I loved you once." Winry whispered. Her cracked lips formed into a small, half smile at her former best friend's shocked expression.

"I loved you," she said again. Her head lolled to the side and she watched the passing hills rush by. "I cried every night from the day you were sucked back into that strange world. Every. Single. Night."

Dumbfounded, Edward stumbled over his words, "Winry, I...I never thought—"

"What? That a crazy gearhead mechanic could actually love a hot head alchemist like you?" Her sharp bark of laughter hurt a lot more than she expected.

Edward could only stare at her in disbelief, but Winry ignored him. She finally told him how she felt, just like she promised so many weeks ago that she would. She could now forget him as she spent her future in a padded cell being coddled and looked down upon.

She didn't look up when Edward left her to join the others. Everyone had abandoned her, but that was okay. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she watched the last hills disappear before buildings took their place. She was almost at her destination.

Let the evaluating begin.

* * *

**Omg! This has actually been fun to write! Is that bad? "Keep Forgetting" and "Wrong Man For the Job" by JoJo have really helped me write this faster. Every writer needs either complete silence or some music on in the background ;) You will be shocked by what enfolds in the next few chapters. I'm pumped to start writing on them! Stay tuned!**


	11. Home in Hell

**This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Home in Hell

Time passed so slowly. Winry watched with blank eyes, once filled of so much joy and passion, as Edward discussed her tragic turn of events to a doctor—as if she were dead and not sitting right in front of them. She didn't bother explaining her own story. She didn't bother sharing her thoughts. Would they have listened, or even cared about her opinion? No, because she was _damaged_.

Winry quit listening after awhile. The pain she felt was dull and would remain with her for the rest of her days. She hardly felt the gentle, yet firm hands, of someone leading her away. White was the only thing she remembered. White walls. White floors. White doors. No windows. Bright lights. She heard talking, maybe they were talking to her, but she doubted it. It was muffled and went through one ear and out the other. Maybe she _was_ damaged. She didn't care one way or the other. How could she? After all that she'd been through, who wouldn't be damaged?

Winry looked up, only to see her former friends staring at her. When had they come in? Sorrow and pity flitted through their expressions. Each said something, Sheska hugged her fiercely, and Alphonse patted her head and turned away. Edward stepped forward, said something, and then stared at her. Was he waiting for her to reply? What had he even said. Something along the lines of "Don't worry."

Winry's mouth felt dry as she opened it. Her lips weren't working. Nothing in her body was working anymore. Was she dying? If so, there was one thing she had left to say.

"Fuck..." a hard breath, "you," a gasp, and then a whisper, "traitor." Then blackness.

Envy was staring at her. It was a memory. It was blurry, and she saw herself as she truly was. Alive. Bruised, battered, but alive. Was this her own personal hell? Watching the most thrilling moments of her life, and seeing how she thought _that_ was her hell. How stupid she was. Had she ever felt true, undeniable pain when she was raped in the basement? Watching through unseen, but broken eyes, she saw only raw pleasure on her face. She had blacked out only as she came, because she came so hard it was a wonder she ever woke up. And when she did wake up, with the haze of sex free from her mind, she was disgusted.

Fast forward, and she saw Envy toying with her in the hall where she never felt more frightened. He knew where she was the entire time, she felt it, but instead of grabbing her he destroyed the other two rooms, screaming with all his might. He was smiling the entire time. She should've know he would never have killed his little toy. Beat her and beak her, but not kill. Once dead you could not come back. Right?

Winry woke up. More white surrounded her, only this white was giving. She lay on a white cushioned floor, below a white padded ceiling, with four white pillowed walls around her. Harsh light shot out of the ceiling, burning her eyes at first glance. She looked away, and slowly sat up. She was surprised she wasn't suited up in a straightjacket. Maybe they wanted her to hurt herself. A camera, black as night in comparison with the room, was situated in the corner, focused on her.

Suddenly the wall opened in the shape of a door she hadn't seen. A man, ugly in body and face, stepped in. His eyes were beady, brown. Not gold. Not violet. Glasses helped him focus. He too wore white. His hair was clipped, cut, and also brown. Not gold. Not green. Just brown. He was big and strong looking. Not thin and muscular. He disgusted Winry. Where was the uniqueness? He was so plain it hurt to look at him. Winry turned away, focusing on the nearest wall.

"I bet your lucky I came in." His voice was deep. Ignorant. She stared at him when he continued to boast about himself.

"I can fix you, you know." He winked.

"You want to fix me?" The words slipped slowly from her chapped lips. The dry, cracking skin was comforting.

"It's my job." He didn't answer the question. She didn't mind.

"To fix me is to let me go."

"Let you go where?" The man set aside his clipboard and crossed his arms.

"Home." It was all she would say. Her home no longer consisted of Granny, or Den, or alchemists, or book nerds, or home wreckers. Her home was where pain replaced pleasure, morphing into a new kind of feeling. It took her until now, where she was held down with invisible chains, and walls of padded steel, for her to realize. This was her true hell. This is where she belonged.

"I said _where is your home?_"

Winry snapped her around. Was she imagining Envy's voice? Was she hallucinating? How could this get any worse?

Too stunned to speak, her mouth dropped open. It felt hot and dry like the desert separating Xing from Amestris. The gleam in the man's eyes deepened. He became different. Then he changed. Plain, brown hair transformed and green fell around thinning shoulders. Just brown eyes turned into something more, something beautiful. Something violet.

He became the man she hated, feared, loved in just seconds. He watched her, amusement shining in his eyes, yet his mouth was serious and turned down in a sharp frown. _"Where is your home?" _

"With you."

"Then lets go."

Winry didn't ask how he knew where to find her. She didn't ask when he had gotten here. She didn't ask what this meant for them, nor did she ask what would happen when they got back...home. She got up on shaky legs and stumbled toward her tormentor, life flooding into her blue eyes once more.

She didn't ask how they were getting out of here. She didn't ask about the security camera. She didn't care.

She was going home.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting so patiently. I hope you enjoy this short ending to the story that has tugged on my heartstrings as well as yours.**


End file.
